ghostly allies
by mythic legend
Summary: Inky, Bliky, Pinky,and Clyde show up in amity and accidentally take Danny Sam and tucker home with them (clockwork sent them also) mix Vlad an bettrayus, Danny, PAC, Sam, silly, tucker ,and spiral makes come pleat chaos (i suck at summary depending on the story) maybe ill trow Danielle and cujo in there to and we cant forget sir c and fuzz bits (just because i'm evil Dan too)


**bold is my note**

_**bold italics is over the phone**_

underlined is thought

Clockworks pov

I turned to one of my time and saw a yellow orb that just finished eating the attacking ghosts and started eyeball belching. Then I turned to see young teen with white hair battling a ghost with a flaming green Mohawk "hey ghost zones greatest nobody your probably the closest hunter I've ever seen" the teen exclaimed. I smiled soon these two would meet soon everything will be the way it's supposed to be...

Danny's pov

After I defeated skulked I transformed and decided to walk home I was almost near the house black blue purple and red portal appeared in front of me I was going to walk around it when my ghost sense went off and four ghost popped out as I ducked into an alley these were not my normal ghosts one was completely pink another blue one was red and the last and biggest one was orange

"I thought doctor hinny head was using his defies to send us to Pac world not this place" the blue one said

"I'm with inky oh and I wanted to warn my Pac-ems about Lord Betrayal's next invasion "the pink one said

'I know pinkie we all did but being that evil ectoplasmic knuckleheads guinea pigs is tearing me apart" the orange one said as he split himself in half

"Pull yourself together Clyde it's not going to help pac-man"the red one said

"Shut it blink you're not the one here you know" said the one known as inky

When I finally had the guts I jumped in I did "uhh excuse me" they all jump in midair then blinky asked, "Who in the nether world are you"

"The name is Danny, Danny Fenton" I told them

'I like this one" I heard pinky whispered too blinky

I smiled at this "why thank you pinky" they all looked at me funny

"How do you know our names" blinky asked

"And how did you hear me whisper" asked pinkie

"Your ghost portal appeared in front of me I was here the whole time" I replied "also im a halfa i have advanced hearing

"Okay now I have two questions of my own one are you a new species in the ghost zone and two who are Lord Betrayus, professor hinny head, and Pac man"

"Ok in order one: what's the ghost zone and two: evil boss who we don't want to, works for Betray Us, and saves his city from Betrayus "as if on cue the box ghost appeared

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR MY BUBBLE WRAP OF DOOM and you ghost child can do nothing to stop me without you cylinder to capture me" he exclaims as I face palm

"Not again boxy when will you learn I don't even need to weaken you to catch you in the thermos" the four ghost gang (that's their name in the show) looks at me funny

"What in the nether world is a halfa why did he call you 'ghost child' and why did you say 'not again" asked pinkie

"It's easier to show you" I told them even though they shook their heads I remembered the Fenton phone in my ear "Sam it's me the box ghost is back could you please get over to my house with the thermos"

"Okay on my way" she said from the other end

"Who was that" blinky asked

"That was my girlfriend Sam her real names Samantha but trust me unless you want a combat boot to your face call her Sam"

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE" the box ghost keeps saying

"Box ghost bad time but your choice hello miss used aggression" I started to say at the end I finally yelled

"I'm going ghost" as I let to blueish white rings in case me when I open my eyes to see white bangs and judging from the heat from my eyes they were there toxic green the box ghost had his back turned so I called him

"Hey stress doll what do you get when you piss me off" I asked him

"I don't know you fail or something"he replied I smirked at this

"No not that try being a frozen ice cube and being blasted with a ecto ball" I said as I made a snowball then charged ecto energy (like with undergrowth) into it and threw it at him as I floated down I saw Sam running up next to me and caught the ghost I had to stop her from sucking the four ghosts in thermos all so

"Sam don't," I cried as I reverted back and jumped in front of them

"Danny thank god your not hurt but who in the name of the ghost zone are they"

"Sam this is..." pinky cut off I the names pinky

"The names pinky" sam cringed at this for her hate of the color pink, then they all said there names

"Inky"

"Blinky"

"Clyde"

"Well now you know them lets grab tucker and try to get them back home maybe clockwork can help" i told her as i started to sprint to tuckers

Bettrayus's pov : setting nether world

"my lord we have a problem" professor buttox said

"ya well what is it" i snapped at him

"your four messengers instead of going to pac word when to an alternate dimension that closely related to our own"

"yes i believe that is true" said a dis am body voice

"whos there as ruler of the nether i command you to come out" i ordered

"okay fine but i have a purpose to get rid of your problem if you help me with mine" as the body of the voice stepped out i saw a pac worlder in a tux and has silver white hair thats when i burst out laughing

"you dare laugh at the most power halfa in the universe" it said

"huh whats a halfa"

"i'll show you" a black ring went around when it was gone he was floating "a halfa is human in this case pac worlder half ghost" the old halfa explained

"i like you what's your name" **(it should be obvious) **i asked him

"human name vlad master ghost name vlad plasmius" vlad stated

**it should have been obvious that it was vlad any way follow fave review and could someone tell me what flaming is**


End file.
